Their Secret
by loverofallthingsromantic
Summary: They have been married for eight years and have kept their relationship a secret what will happen when their secret finally gets out? InuxKag
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me but the story does!

Chapter 1

A young girl sits in front of her computer working on the files for her boss. This girl is exceptionally beautiful but only a few notices. She has long wavy raven hair, pale clear skin, dark brown eyes with long eyelashes, and red pouty lips. On her small petite frame she has a white shirt with ruffles on the front and a black high-waist pencil skirt and on her small feet she has on black shiny stilettos. As she continues to stress over her work a handsome man enters from the door behind her. He has his long silver unruly hair tied back into a braid. Under his thick bangs he has 2 small dog ears covered in soft silver hair. He has tan clear skin, masculine features, and amber eyes. He is also tall and lean.

He looks at the woman in front of him and studies her as she continues to work.

"Ms. Higurashi" he addresses her. She sits up straight and turns to look at him.

"Yes sir?" she questions him.

"I'm going out to lunch call me if I have any important calls that need to handled." He responds.

"Certainly, sir." She responds before returning to her work. He looks at her one last time before leaving the office.

At least ten minutes passed since the man left and another man shows up.

"Hey Kagome." The new man says to the young lady in front of the desk. He is beautiful himself. He has long black hair in a high ponytail dark skin and icy blue eyes. He's tall with a muscular build.

"Hi Koga." The girl whose name is Kagome greets Koga in front of her. "So what brings into this part of the building?" She asks as she looks at him questionably.

"Nothing just wanted to see what Ayame wanted for dinner this evening." He grins. "It's my night to cook." He talks fondly about his wife of five years. He and Ayame first met through her grandfather. They didn't get along first mostly because of Koga, but they soon fell in love.

"So how can I help you with this visit?" Kagome asked.

Koga shrugged. "Nothing just wanted to see my second favorite girl and ask how it is going with you and the hanyou as a boss." Koga joked. It was not a secret that he hated the half-demon that was at a higher position than him. Kagome looked insulted before changing into a look of annoyance.

"Koga! You know Inuyasha does not like to called a hanyou, he's your boss too, is it so hard for you to respect him?"

Koga looked shocked at her. "Kagome why are you defending him more than usual? Never mind I'm leaving. I know you always defend him but something about this seems different." Koga turns around and leaves, as soon as he leaves Inuyasha comes into the office and sees Kagome rubbing her head. He looks at her with concern.

"Kagome if your head hurts go ahead and go to lunch or better yet go ahead and go home."

Kagome looks up at her boss before nodding her head. "Ok I think I'll head home I need to pick something up anyway." She gathered her things and headed for the door, as she reached the exit she turned around to look back at Inuyasha a smirk taking over her lips as she said "See you tomorrow." Turning out the door and to her car.

On her way home she stopped by a pharmacy wondering the aisles till she found what she was looking for. As she stared at the boxed object she felt her heart hammering in her chest. She grabbed the box and a snickers and vanilla ice cream before taking it to the cashier. She got into her car and threw her three items in the passenger seat as if they were on fire, before rushing home. As she opened the door to her two story house she closed the door and headed up the stairs with her three items ignoring everything around her.

She headed into the master bathroom locking the door before heading to the toilet and she sat on the seat. She stared at the plastic bag before grabbing it and pulling out the boxed object. She grabbed the box unwrapping it and taking out the object and staring at it. Ten minutes later she heard an alarm go off she grabbed the stick and stared at the smiley face. The stick….. is a pregnancy test. The smiley face meant one thing… she was going to have a baby.

A few hours she was in the kitchen complementing how she will tell this one person wondering if they would be mad or happy that she was having a baby. Suddenly she felt a pair of masculine arms warp around waist and a seductive whisper "Hey baby." She turned around and stared into the amber eyes of her love.

"Hey I missed you."

He chuckled. "How could you miss me when you just saw me a few hours ago? Anyway I've been thinking it would be fun if we fucked on my desk while I'm on a conference call." Kagome laughed as she put her arms around Inuyasha neck tugging him closer to her.

"As much as I want to do this kind of devilish foreplay I don't think we should. Oh and I was wondering….. why do we keep our marriage a secret?"

Inuyasha sighed aggravated as he buried his head into her neck. "Because I didn't want you to get hurt, you know people still hate half-demons also, people might start to hurt you or teasing you for fucking the boss."

Kagome pushed Inuyasha off of her and onto the floor and she straddled his hips as she yelled in his face. "We've been married long before we even started to work there, and you think I care about what they will say about me, and you know if they try to hurt me I will kick their ass." She looked down at Inuyasha after she finished her rant to see a shock look plastered on his face. She knew he was about to say something so she pushed her lips onto his knowing the conversation wasn't over.

Lemon Starts!

She licked his bottom lip begging for entrance into his moist cavern. He smirks keeping his mouth firmly closed still kissing her back. She pulled back and looked at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes before placing her lips upon his again. Her left hand trailed down his chest when he suddenly couldn't feel it anymore. He still kissed her passionately with his mouth closed when he felt a hand grab his rock hard dick. Kagome took his distraction as an opportunity to shove her tongue down his mouth while unbuckling his belt. Inuyasha groaned before grabbing Kagome's shirt and ripping it open exposing her pert breasts to him and her hard erect nipples. He grabbed the left breast massaging it while he sucked on her right nipple.

Kagome arched more into his mouth while rubbing her panty clad pussy along his boxer clad dick. Inuyasha trailed his hand down her stomach before slipping it into her panties. He used one finger and ran it along her folds feeling the wetness leak from her pussy and onto his hand.

"Kagome I can't wait any longer I need to be inside you. Now."

Kagome didn't need to hear anything else as she ripped off her panties along with Inuyasha boxers. She climbs onto Inuyasha before hovering over him, her entranced aligned with his engorged cock. Slowly she slid down feeling it fill her completely as she moaned out loud. Inuyasha was holding her by her hips tightly trying not to bust his load as her hot moist walls slid along his length. He took a deep breath before starting a rhythm both moaning out loud because of the wonderful sensation. Inuyasha flipped tem over so that Kagome was lying on her back. He place his feet on the kitchen cupboard as he pounded into Kagome at an alarming speed making her gasp and scream out his name as her hand tried to find something to grasp so she can match him in the strength of his thrust.

Soon they both felt a tighten in their lower stomachs as Inuyasha furiously rubbed Kagome's clit to try and make her come faster. Kagome grasp her breasts as she felt herself fall of the edge calling out Inuyasha name as her body arched off the ground as she started to twitch. Inuyasha thrust a few more times before roaring out Kagome's name emptying his load deep inside her. Kagome eased back allowing Inuyasha out of her still twitching pussy, both missing the connection immediately and then snuggling into his side.

Lemon End!

"I forgot to tell you something. I meant to tell you as soon as you got home but I kind of got side tracked." Kagome blushed as she looked at Inuyashas naked form. Inuyasha laughed,

"So what is it you wanted to tell me?" He quirked up an eyebrow as he looked at her. Kagome started to stutter he nervousness coming back full force this time. Inuyasha saw her dilemma and placed his lips upon hers knowing it will spill all of her dark and deep secrets. As he pulled away Kagome had a dazed look on her face.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" He smirked at her knowing what his kisses did to her.

But he didn't expect her to say something that will change their whole lives.

"I'm pregnant."

Two words that's all it took for the poor man to collapse.

Sorry for the cliffhanger. But I hope you enjoyed the first chapter please review.


	2. Chapter 2

It's time to find out what Inuyasha will say!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but the story is mine!

Chapter 2

Five hours later Inuyasha felt something cold placed on top of his head. He reached up and grabbed the hand. Sitting up he open his eyes and observed his surroundings shocked to see that it was already pitch black. He turned his head and his eyes connected with a deep chocolate brown.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked.

Hearing her voice brought back the reason why he passed out in the first place.

"You're pregnant." It wasn't a question but a statement confirming what was already said, with a sniff in the air.

"Yeah." Kagome was twisting her hands in front of her wondering what he would say_. Would he be happy? Or disappointed and want her to get rid of the baby? I mean who knows, I know Inuyasha's not that cruel but we never really talked about have kids anyway I mean-_

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked up and looked at Inuyasha to see he was smiling at her with a smile poking out of his mouth giving him a boyish look.

"I can't believe you're looking at me like that, I mean a long time ago I made a promise to start a family with you. And I'm not going to back out of my promise." Inuyasha swore.

Kagome looked at him with tears streaming down her face.

"I never thought I could love you anymore than I already do but you just proved me wrong."

Lemon starts!

Kagome cupped Inuyashas face gently and sweetly kissed him on the lips. Soon their clothes made a sweet little pile by their feet. He swept her into his arms bridal style walking toward the bed which he laid her down on. He stood up and looked down appraising her body. His dick getting harder as he looked at her curves, the stomach that help their baby, her bare sex, her breast, her lips, and finally her eyes that showed all love she has for him. He crawled on top of her and stared into her eyes as he pushed his dick into her entrance.

He thrust into her repeat ably as he listened to her moans and cries echo throughout the room mixed with his own growls of pleasure. He pushed into her one last time listening to how she screamed out him name and her walls spasm around his dick as he emptied his load into her.

Lemon Ends!

He gently pulled out of her before lying beside her rubbing her stomach. The comfortable silence was broken when her sweet voice entered his ears.

"You know our secret will be out now since I'm pregnant. What are we going to do?"

"Duh, where going to face it together."

Kagome fell asleep shortly after being reassured. Inuyasha stared at the sleeping beauty next to him wrapped in a white bed sheet her cheeks flushed from their previous love making. He suddenly heard the doorbell ring and looks at the clock and saw that it was 3:30 am. He looked down at Kagome and saw that she was still asleep. He left his wife creeping down the stairs turning on the living room light as he went. He opened the front door shocked to see his best friend Miroku leaning against the door way with slightly unfocused eyes and reeking of alcohol. He knew a few things about his friend and one was that, he never drunk unless something big happened.

Suddenly he remembered that his friend did not know he was married. Better yet he didn't even think Inuyasha had any sort of relationship. The only relationship Miroku thought that Inuyasha had was with his hand. Trying not to panic he asked Miroku something that has been nagging him for awhile.

"How do you know where I live?" he asked his intoxicated co-worker.

Miroku drunk as he was stumbled into Inuyasha's home. "Easy, the person that manages the workers information is my wife." A flash of pain crossed his face as he thought about his wife Sango.

Inuyasha stared at Miroku. "That doesn't explain why you're here."

Miroku glared at Inuyasha. "Do we all need an explanation, what if we all do something and that something becomes more than a something, do we need an explanation for that!" Miroku yelled. "Oh let's not forget that something has the power to change your life! Also, that something can change the role in your life." Miroku panted out finishing his speech.

Inuyasha stared at him before laugh hysterically. "What the hell is wrong with you! That made no sense at all!" he managed to choke out.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha before sighing tiredly. He walked towards the couch and sat down then proceeded to throw his arm over his eyes. "Sango's pregnant."

"Dude, that's great! I mean- wait… why are you here instead of with her?"

"Because we got into an argument about it. She's happy about the baby. But I'm not sure how I feel about it though. We got into an argument when I didn't react the way she wanted me to. And I had to escape."

"Well why aren't you happy?" Inuyasha asked confused. "I mean when you wife says she's pregnant the right reaction is to be ridiculously happy. I mean isn't that why you married her because you love her and want to have a family?"

"I married her because I love her. And yes I do want to have a family with her but I didn't think it would be so soon. I mean our positions in our jobs just got a whole lot better and we need the money if were going to raise a family." Miroku sighed. "I just didn't know what to do."

"What the fuck! So your first reaction is to leave your wife. Probably making her feel like she did something wrong. What the hell is wrong with you! Don't you love Sango?"

Suddenly Miroku is standing with a deadly glare on his face. "Shut the fuck up. You don't even know what the hell you're talking about! I mean are you married? No! Is your wife pregnant? No! So shut the fuck up!"

Inuyasha just stared at Miroku. Then suddenly Miroku threw up and passed out on the couch.

Inuyasha sighed before fixing his friend the way so that he was comfortable and laid a blanket over him.

Inuyasha turned and looked at his sleeping friend. "I do know what you mean, man. But I will be happy even if she told me that our kid might have tentacles and we'll have to live on the street. But I would never leave my wife and tell her I'm not sure if we can have a child in our lives."

Inuyasha climb up the stairs to his mate. As he climbs into bed her spooned her body kissing her cheek and whispered in her ear. "You are my life. And I never wish to lose you." Knowing that Kagome is in his arms he fell into a peaceful sleep.

Kagome woke up that morning to light glittering through the curtains. She looked behind her to see her hanyou husband sleeping peacefully with a smile on his face. Deciding she was going to give him a treat she threw on one of Inuyashas shirts and her panties. Stretching she walked down the stairs to the kitchen not paying attention to the man on the couch who was rousing from his sleep.

Standing in front of the stove she began to think about what she should make Inuyasha and herself for breakfast. Thinking about it for a moment she decided to make eggs, bacon, and toast with Nutella. For some strange reason Inuyasha couldn't get enough of the stuff. She began to immerse herself in cooking, hoping that her morning sickness will not act up.

Miroku woke up only to look around and notice that this was not his house. Sitting up from the couch he began to think about everything ignoring the hangover he was suffering. He groaned as he remembered Sango's words, his reactions, and also the argument he had with Inuyasha. He has a lot of groveling to do.

Deciding that since he was already here he might as well have a look around.

First thing he noticed was that the living room had a homey feel to it probably with all the light browns and creams that decorated the room.

A second thing he noticed was that there were a lot of pictures of Inuyasha and his secretary Kagome together. They must have a pretty close relationship he thought.

A last thing he notices was that there seemed to be an awful amount of noise coming from the kitchen. Deciding to check it out he followed the noise.

But what he did not notice was that behind him was a rather large picture of Kagome and Inuyasha. But this one is different. Kagome has on a wedding dress and Inuyasha has on a tux. They looked really young but you could tell they are really in love. One difference about this picture besides the clothing is that they were kissing.

Kagome soon began to sing around the kitchen unbelievably happy with her life unaware of the person creeping in behind her.

Miroku stopped short as he stared in front of him. There is a woman in Inuyasha kitchen. And this was not just any woman… it is Inuyasha secretary. And she was wearing a t-shirt that was clearly too large for her and panties. Not knowing what to say he called her name.

"Kagome?"

Kagome froze hearing a voice that is not Inuyashas. She turned around slowly to face dark amethyst eyes that belong to her best friend husband. Miroku.

"Miroku what are you doing here? When did you get here?"

"I needed a place to crash. I got here late last night, now the question is what you are doing here?" he asked narrowing is eyes.

"Umm… INUYASHA!" she screamed hoping her scream will wake him up and save her from this awkward moment. Miroku shot her a glare.

Inuyasha shot up in the bed hearing his wife scream his name. He looked to her side of the bed and saw that she wasn't there. Throwing on a pair of boxers he used his demon speed to rush down the stairs to see what was wrong.

Following her scent he saw that it led into the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen he froze at what he saw. There in front of his wife was the person he forgot took up residency on the couch last night.

Miroku turned around to face Inuyasha his eyes set hard in determination.

"Explain."

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all those who reviewed last time! Here's a new chapter enjoy!

Chapter 3

Kagome and Inuyasha felt like two little kids as Miroku glared down upon them. Miroku looked at them noticing that their fingers were twitching like they wanted to intertwine with the hand next to it.

"Now as I said before, explain." Miroku demanded.

"Where do you want us to begin?" Kagome asked as she fiddled with the bottom of her shirt.

"The beginning would be nice. For example, like when you first met."

"OK." Inuyasha sighed. "We first met in high school I was a transfer student and she was my escort."

_Flashback starts_

_Inuyasha sat outside the main office waiting for his escort that was taking a long time to arrive. He heard quiet footsteps and looked up to see a girl in grey skinny jeans, black converse, and a black band tee. Her black hair plied on top of her head._

_She looked up her dark brown eyes staring into his amber eyes. She quirked her eyebrows at him before crooking a finger towards him, the universal sign to 'come here'. He stared at her shocked that she had the gull to do that. He rolled his eyes and walked toward her._

_"Inuyasha?"_

_"Yeah. You're my escort?"_

_She looked at him and made on expression that obviously said 'duh.'_

_She turned around and started to walk down the hall._

_"My name is Kagome. Come to me with any question concerning school."_

_Inuyasha grunted muttering 'bitch' under his breath._

_"For you information we have all our classes together."_

_They entered the classroom and all kids stopped talking only to stare at the exotic looking boy that just walked into the classroom. Inuyasha blushed and prepared himself for his introduction._

_Lunch_

_Inuyasha headed toward the tree that was in the courtyard. He jumped up into the branches as he reached the tree and began to relax against the trunk. Ten minutes later he began to hear someone call his name. He looked down to see a girl who looked a lot like Kagome but it was obviously wasn't. This girl smelled entirely of too much cheap perfume while Kagome smelled like flowers. Also, the way the girl dressed was entirely too inappropriate for school. She had on a shirt that was too tight against her bust with a plunging v-neck, her skirt looked like underwear, and she was wearing too much make-up. All of this repulsing Inuyasha._

_"Inu-baby!" The girl screamed, her voice sounding like nails on a chalkboard._

_Inuyasha made his way down the tree to stop in front of the girl. She grinned brightly at him while he glared._

_"Who the hell are you and how do you know my name. And if you value your life never call me 'Inu-baby' again." He threatened her._

_"Don't act like that Inu-baby, you know that you want me and it's obvious that I want you too. Anyway my name is Kikyo Hiromi your future girlfriend."_

_"The only thing I want is for you to disappear from this side of the Earth and leave me alone, besides I have a girlfriend and she's so much better than you." Inuyasha told her. Inuyasha felt guilty for have to lie about having a girlfriend, but seriously the girl couldn't take a hint._

_"A girlfriend, huh. And who might that be?" Kikyo asked narrowing her eyes._

_"How is that any of your business?" Inuyasha glared at her._

_"Can't I know the name of your girlfriend, I mean is that such a crime?" Kikyo said trying and failing to act innocent._

_"Kagome." Inuyasha spat. He knew that this will cause serious damage to him, but maybe the girl has a soft heart, he couldn't help but pray that was the case._

_Kikyo huffed and turned on her heel wobbling as she did so, before stomping away not yet admitting defeat. As soon as the girl was out of his line of sight Inuyasha took a deep breath of air searching for a particular scent. Once he found it he began his quest._

_He found her in the Library doing what he assumes was some unfinished homework. He stopped in front of her towering over her small frame, he thought she might sense him and look up but it seemed that she was too much absorb into her work or she was ignoring him._

_Inuyasha cough causing Kagome to jump and look up. He eyes widen as she took sight of the boy standing in front of her. She didn't really think he would come to her for advice but she couldn't help but be amused as she took in his serious face. And instantly a light bulb went off as she thought about his abrupt visit._

_"Kikyo decided you were her next victim and started to hit on you?" Kagome asked having trouble keeping in a laugh as Inuyasha nodded his head to a point where she thought he might be a bobble head doll._

_"OK and what did you tell her." She loved the excuses that some of these guys made up and she just couldn't wait to hear his._

_"I told her that I have a girlfriend."_

_"Oh and do you?"_

_"No."_

_Kagome was confused she knew for a fact that Kikyo didn't give up that easily._

_"Then what happened?"_

_"She asked for the name of the said girlfriend." Inuyasha was blushing at this point knowing he was going to have to ask her something real soon._

_"Oh and what did you tell her when she asked you this," Kagome laughed "make up a girlfriend right on the stop."_

_"Umm no I kind of told her that you're my girlfriend."_

_Kagome stared at Inuyasha an astonished look on her face as his words kept running through her mind over and over again._

_"When I said that I'll help you with things I didn't mean help you with people like Kikyo. I meant like school work and teachers. I will not pretend to be someone's girlfriend." Kagome told Inuyasha so calmly that it was almost scary._

_"Please this is the only thing that I will ask from you." Inuyasha begged._

_Kagome looked into Inuyasha eyes knowing that he was completely sincere feeling her resolve fall Kagome sighed then nodded her head. A smile erupted on his face as her grabbed Kagome in a hugged repeatedly thanking her. She couldn't help but think will the end result would be a broken heart._

_A couple of days passed with Kikyo believing that Inuyasha and Kagome were a couple but that didn't mean she stopped her chase. As the days passed the fake couple began to fall in love with each other, keeping it a secret from the other since they didn't think their feelings were the same for one another._

_One day Kagome and Inuyasha were walking towards the school when Kikyo suddenly appeared in front of them with her hands on her hips and a smug smile on her face._

_"Hey Inu-baby and Kagome." She sneered towards them as Kagome bristled at Inuyasha so called nickname._

_"What do you want Kikyo don't you see were trying to get to class?" Inuyasha sighed exasperated with girl. Why couldn't she just give up?_

_"I just have a teeny- tiny question for you two. Why is it that you two never kiss? Is it that you guys really aren't a couple and that you're just lying?" Kikyo gloated._

_Inuyasha saw this as a chance to kiss Kagome so without warning her he grabbed her chin and tilted her head back so he could have clear access to her mouth. He saw a look of confusion and surprise in Kagomes eyes along with something else that he couldn't identify just yet._

_Staring into her eyes he began to lower his head Kagome notice this and to his surprise she closed her eyes. Inuyasha took that last few centimeters that separated them, placing his lips on her. Both of them sighed as their lips were on each other, bright light going off behind their eye lids. They separated from each other and stared into each others eyes._

_"I love you." Kagome was the first to utter these words and that couldn't make Inuyasha any happier._

_"You do? You really do?" He asked he was desperate to hear that she was in love with him as he was in love with her._

_"Yes. I'm so in love with you that it's not even funny how much you mean to me. I think I could just about die if I ever lost you." He was now able to identify the emotion. It was the love that she held for him._

_Inuyasha had tears in his eyes but he was too much of a man to let them fall. "I'm in love with you too, Kagome. Please, when the time comes I want you to marry me."_

_Kagome smile was blinding. "OK!"_

_"What!" They completely forget they had an audience. They turned around to see a fuming Kikyo. "This isn't over Inuyasha. One day you will be mine."_

_Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her and wrapped his arm around Kagome shoulder. "Yeah when hell freezes over."_

_Flashback ends_

"And that's how our relationship formed." Inuyasha said as he nuzzled his face into Kagome's neck.

"Wow that's pretty intense, and you've never heard from this Kikyo person after that?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah it was like she just disappeared." Kagome looked at Miroku, when a question she had from earlier suddenly pop into her head. "Hey Miroku why are you here again, I know you told Inuyasha but I want to know too."

Miroku stared at the girl that he thought of as a sister and wonder how she will react to the news. "Sango is pregnant."

"Oh my, that's so wonderful! Do you know how long she is or the gender of the baby? This will be so exciting! Did you know I'm pregnant too! Me and Sango could have our babies together! I can't wait!" Kagome squealed.

Miroku eyes widen as he listened to Kagome's news. She was pregnant? Did Inuyasha know? He cut his eyes towards Inuyasha to see the hanyou kissing his wife as he rubbed her stomach. Well that answered his question. So that's why he was so angry yesterday, Miroku mused. Kagome broke the kiss first and looked at Miroku.

"That still doesn't explain why you're here Miroku, please explain that to me."

Miroku gulped. "I ran out after I told her I wasn't ready for a kid."

The room grew silent as the words left Mirokus mouth. He could see tears gather in Kagome eyes knowing she might not understand he rushed to explain himself but when he opened his mouth he felt her hand before he saw it. The loud slap echo throughout the entire room with Kagome's eyes locked on Mirokus.

"How could you be so stupid! Haven't you ever read the books, the man never feels ready for a kid until the baby is in their arms or when he feels his kids first kick. And to think you gave that all away because you're not sure. You sicken me." Kagome got up and left the room leaving the two men alone.

"You know she's right." Miroku heard Inuyasha say. Miroku couldn't do nothing but nod his head. Awhile later the heard the fast pace of feet coming toward the room where Kagome was pulling on her shoes and a jacket and tears streaming down her face.

Inuyasha immediately stood up. "Kagome what's wrong?"

Kagome kept pulling on her things as she talked to Inuyasha. "I need you to drive me to the hospital. Sango thinks she had a miscarriage last night."

"Shit." Miroku suddenly felt panicky and clammy as he thought about his wife being alone and he was also scared for the inborn fetus. "Inuyasha you drive please, I'm coming with you and I don't think I could do it."

Thank you for reading! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys thanks to those who have been reading my story and reviewing! You guys are the greatest!

Disclaimer: I haven't been doing this but here we go… Inuyasha doesn't belong to me but this story does!

Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome all rushed into the car. As Inuyasha grabbed the steering wheel they rushed off to the hospital with his crying wife beside him, Miroku who's in the back began to think about Sango and the feeling he felt swimming around him as he thought about the possibility that Sango might lose the baby. He felt all kind of emotions; he felt anxious, scared, worried, and complete terror as to what Sango could be feeling. But one of the emotions that he did not feel was relief, he not feel a single ounce of relief that Sango might lose the baby, the exact baby he was against having a few hours ago.

Miroku began to ponder his emotions, could this mean that he actually wanted the baby with Sango, that maybe if Sango lost the baby it could cause all kinds of problems with their marriage, or could it be that he just could figure out how he felt about having the baby and thought it wouldn't be so bad, he wanted to be by his wife to tell her his decision. As he thought a little more he was suddenly hit with the answer. He would know what to tell Sango as soon as he saw her.

Inuyasha looked at his wife that was beside him drying her tears as she thought the kind of pain Sango might be going through. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand but keep his eyes on the road not wanting to get into an accident that might cost him his wife.

He looked at Kagome for a brief second before turning his eyes back to the road. "Hey calm down, you know Sango really well right? You know that she won't let anything happen to her and the baby if she could do something about it." He glanced at her again. "It could have been something minor maybe something that you don't need to be stressing yourself over for."

Kagome looked at her husband a small smile making its way onto her face. She shifted in her seat so she can give Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Inuyasha. You know sometimes I wonder what my life would be like if I didn't have you in it, and I think it would have been boring and with a man that I would never love as much as I love you."

Inuyasha chuckled. "So there's another man in the picture, huh." He teased. "Should I take care of him and tell him to stay away from my wife."

Kagome laughed glad that she wasn't thinking about her friend's pain. "No he's nothing on you, my wonderful husband. Inuyasha have I told you that I love you today and that with every passing day I thank Kami for you?"

Inuyasha squeezed her hand. "I love you too, Kagome so much that I have no idea what to do with my love but shower you in it."

A voice cut of the lovey-dovey moment. "Yea, yea. Kagome loves Inuyasha and Inuyasha loves Kagome now can we rush to the hospital where my wife could possibly be in pain." Miroku glared at the both of them wishing it was him and Sango having a moment like that instead. Miroku leaned back in his seat then barked at a life. "I feel stupid that I couldn't figure out you two are married when you're acting like that. But in my defense you two act so different at work. Inuyasha's all cold and clam that you can't help but think he sleeps in a freezer. And Kagome is so distant you can't help but think she's trying to push you away especially with people that might like her."

Kagome looked thoughtfully for a minute. "Inuyasha doesn't seem cold to me, he always seemed nice and protective over his workers, but I guess that's just the view of his wife." Kagome looked out the car window for a minute before shouting out something that seemed to escape everyone's mind for a while. "What are we doing talking about work; we need to get to Sango now!"

Inuyasha pressed on the gas and zoomed to the streets. Soon they reached the parking lot of the hospital and parked haphazardly. Even one rushed out of the car and into the reception area, where they asked to know where Sango was. The receptionist glanced up and saw two handsome males and a woman who she considered to be okay looking. She looked up through her eyelashes in what she thought was sexy before speaking in a low voice that made the trio in front of her think there was something wrong with her throat.

"What can I do for you handsome?" She tried and failed miserably at flirting.

Miroku coughed. "Where looking for a woman named Sango Hiroshi."

"Relationship." She tried to purr.

Miroku smirked. "I'm her husband."

The lady huffed. "Her room is 328. Visiting hours end in three hours."

Miroku smiled. "Okay thank you." He, Inuyasha and Kagome all ran to the direction in which they thought the room would be, a minute later they found the room and proceeded to just stand in front of it. Kagome frustrated that the men were being chickens she pushed her way past the men and into the room where she saw her best friend on the bed curled up into a small ball.

"Sango." Kagome shouted since she forgot to keep her voice quiet in a hospital.

Sango's head shot up and she looked to her room doorway to see her best friend, husband and boss. She smiled at her friend and opened her arms since she wanted a hug that she was convinced might calm her down.

Kagome looked at Sango's face before asking a question that was on her mind. "What did the doctor say?"

As the words left her mouth a middle aged woman walked into the room and took the scene around with great surprise seeing so many people that wasn't there a minute ago. Clearing her throat she opened Sango chart as if she was going to reveal something that might change their whole lives forever. "Well, Mrs. Hiroshi we have some good news and bad news. The good news is that we were able to save you and your baby with no risks or complications, but the bad news is that you will have to stay here for the rest of your pregnancy in case something will happen to your baby that we cannot be sure of."

Sango had tears streaming down her cheeks as she heard that her baby will be okay. She wasn't even mad about the bad news in fact she was happy. She got to go on maternity leave early. Sango turned towards her husband to see him smiling which was weird to her considering he basically told her that he didn't want the baby.

Miroku turned towards Sango to see her turned towards him with a confused look on her face. Miroku cleared his throat. "Thank you, doctor, I really appreciate it. But just for a while can every one leave the room, I would like to talk to Sango for a little while."

Inuyasha and Kagome glanced at each other before shrugging and walking out the door with the doctor right behind them.

Miroku took a deep breath and looked at Sango. He opened his mouth to speak, but Sango cut him off before he could say anything.

"Look Miroku, if you don't want this kid, I'm afraid that you might have to leave me because I'm going to have this child either you want to or not. I love you, but if you can't accept this then I guess you aren't the man I married."

Miroku looked at her with a smirk on his face. "Are you done?"

"Yes but wha-." Miroku cut her off before she could finish what she was saying with a searing kiss to her lips that cause her heart to beat unbelievably fast.

Sango looked up to him getting lost in his amethyst eyes. "What was that for?"

Miroku smiled down at her. "It was a promise that I will never leave you and our kids, that I will be there to help you raise each and every single one of them, I will be your rock when you need me to be, I will the one to give you massages when your back or ankles hurt, and I will be the one to eat your weird craving with you. I love you Sango and this unborn child I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that I want kids with you."

Sango started to cry not caring if the snot from her nose was running over her lips, surely Miroku would kiss it off for her. Sango buried her head in Miroku's chest. "Thank you and I love you too."

Inuyasha and Kagome chose that time to burst into the room with Kagome vibrating with happiness. "Oh my gosh Sango! I forgot to tell you, I'm pregnant too!"

Sango froze hearing that news not knowing that her best friend was sexually active and that she had a boyfriend. She forced a smile. "Great for you Kagome you know who the father is right." Sango couldn't help but ask.

Kagome smacked her forehead when she realized that she didn't tell Sango that she was married yet. "Well you see Sango, I'm actually married and the reason why I couldn't tell you was because we had to keep it a secret I'm sorry."

Sango smiled. "It's OK Kagome I understand. Well who's the husband and father?"

Kagome gulped. "Inuyasha."

Sango kept the smile on her face for quite some time as the people around her waited for the news to sink in. "WHAT!" Was Sangos reply.

"How long has this been going on?" she questioned.

Kagome sighed. "We have been married for eight years; I hope you're not mad."

Sango blushed. "I'm sorry for my outburst and congrats on the baby also, I could never be mad. I mean you are allowed to have the baby I mean you have been married longer than you have been working there so I guess it's OK. Anyways tell me the story of how you met."

Kagome then proceeded to tell Sango the story, with Sango making comments at the right time. Half an hour later a nurse strolled in to check Sango's vitals. When she turned to face the crowd Inuyasha and Kagome gasped.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha questioned but immediately regretted it.

The nurse turned around her eyes taking in Inuyasha before a wide smile spread across her face. "Inuyasha!" She shrieked in a voice that sounded as if it got higher with age.

Inuyasha moaned in disgust as the girl clung on to him her obvious plastic breasts digging into his chest. "Fuck! Get off woman before you dig a whole right through my chest."

Kikyo giggled but let go of him. "Inuyasha it's been so long age does you well. You finally left the tramp."

Kagome piped in from behind Kikyo. "How could he leave you when he never even dated you?" Kagome questioned with an innocent smile playing on her lips. "Anyways what are you doing here Kikyo?"

"And people call me stupid," Before Kagome had a chance to cut in she continued. "I'm the nurse for your friend here."

Everyone in the room mouth dropped open; Sango was the first to recover. "I want a new nurse then."

Kikyo smiled wickedly. "Sorry no can do sweetie every nurse here is packed with patients it seems like you're stuck with me." Kikyo turned to face Inuyasha. "And it seems like we'll be seeing each other a whole lot more."

Inuyasha and Kagome glared at the girl wishing she could just fall into a hole and die.

Thanks for reading my story and thanks to those who are reviewing. Just push the button to review people I really appreciate it!


	5. Chapter 5

Just want to say that I'm really happy about this chapter! Anywhos, thank you to those of you who review I appreciate it very much! Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: As much as it pains me I have to admit I do not own Inuyasha… but I do own this plot!

Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Kagome and Inuyasha left the hospital after congratulating Miroku and Sango with the baby and wishing them luck. Both thoroughly annoyed with Kikyo, couldn't be happier than to leave the hospital. Kagome giggled when she remembered Kikyo's reaction when she found out that Kagome and Inuyasha are married. Even though her scream was ear splitting it was funny to watch her when Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a kiss and Kikyo practically passed out.

Kagome and Inuyasha entered their car and started to head home.

"Thank god Sango's baby is alright. Who knows how that would have affected her?" Kagome said looking over at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Let's not forget Miroku finally getting his head out of his ass and realizing that he wants a family with Sango."

Kagome giggled. "I love you, Inuyasha. I'm proud to call you my husband and the father of our children. Even though you have a mouth that would make sailor blush."

Inuyasha gazed at Kagome before turning back to the road. "I love you too, Kagome. And I'm proud to call you my wife and the mother of our children. Even though you're too sweet for your own good that it gives me a tooth ache."

Kagome laughed hitting Inuyasha in his thigh since he was driving. She smiled then leaned her head on his shoulder knowing he'll protect her if harm comes their way.

? POV

I watched them leave the hospital and happy and lovey-dovey with each other. I mean that whole relationship did not make any sense to me. I mean they just didn't belong together; it is so wrong, practically against nature. Tucking a stray black hair behind my ears I pulled out my cell-phone and press 1.

Ring. Ring. Ri-

"Hello?" a dark voice answered. The voice was filled with malice and many evil intentions.

"Hello Naraku, it's me. I have something for you to do for me." I said a smirk coming to my face; I mean it's just so hard to hide my happiness.

"Oh really, and what kind of person do I have to kill this time."

I laughed. "I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy this." Oh just wait you two. You won't know what hit you.

End of POV

Inuyasha was in the living room watching a Knicks game cheering on Jeremy Lin. Kagome was in the kitchen making Ramen for her obsessed husband. During halftime Inuyasha got up and wandered into the kitchen wanting to spend some time with Kagome. The game could wait.

Kagome felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist feeling a tingle that accompanies the arms giving all she needed to know that is was Inuyasha. She giggled. "What can I do for you my dear mate?"

Inuyasha slides his nose against her neck. "One thing you could do for me woman is tell me when dinner's ready."

"Geez. Impatient aren't we. Just wait a few more minutes and you'll have something to fill your stomach with."

Inuyasha smiled. "You know there are other things that I like to eat as well." His voice filled with sexual innuendo as he trailed his hand down her stomach, stopping when he was cupping between her legs.

Kagome moaned. "Well your just going to have to wait until you eat your DINNER, meaning you RAMEN."

Inuyasha groaned his head falling on her shoulder. Kagome laughed and proceeded to rub his ears to appease him.

Kagome started to put away the dishes in which dinner was served while Inuyasha was in the living room lazing about on the couch. It really infuriated Kagome sometimes how he didn't help but he did something when he thinks it's unnoticeable. Like cleaning the bathroom, adding a new outfit in her closet each week, massaging her feet trying to make her believe that he just liked playing with her feet. Like she would ever believe that.

After putting away the dishes Kagome walked into the living towards her husband who looked to be asleep. Giggling to herself as she tip-toed over to his and lean over his body to very softly blow in his ears. She quietly snickered each time an ear would flicker or twitch. She never realized that her husband was fully awake watching with amusement shining in his eyes as she played with his ears.

"Having fun up there beautiful?"

Kagome startled began to back away only to trip on her own foot and landing on her behind. Inuyasha stared at her blankly before bursting into loud amounts of laughter. Kagome huffed, stood up and tried to walk away from embarrassment as her husband laughed at her, but was prevented from doing so when a hand caught her wrist.

Inuyasha who was still laughing quietly to himself looked up from his bangs into his wife eyes. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't mean to get you upset but it was just too funny. Will you accept my apology and give me a kiss?" Inuyasha pouted with his lips jutted out and giving her a very believable puppy dog look. Ears laid back and everything. Kagome not standing a chance against that look relented.

"Fine I forgive you, but that doesn't mean I think you deserve a kiss."

"But why nnnnnnnooooootttttt!" Inuyasha whined reminding Kagome of a little kid.

"Because you don't deserve one, that's why!"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Seems like I have take matters into my own hands."

"What do you-"

Kagome wasn't able to ask her question before she felt herself being tugged into the arms of her husband. She gazed up into his eyes which were smoldering with lust and love. He began to shower he face with kisses and 'I love you' Kagome did nothing to stop the affection she was being showered in but to otherwise return it.

Inuyasha growled quietly when he felt Kagome nibbling in on his neck so in response he gently bit down on the mate mark on which he left on her neck quite some years ago. It was very small it was no wonder why many people humans and demons alike couldn't see it. Even with their heightened vision. Inuyasha licked the mark again causing Kagome to moan and grind against him.

Lemon Beings!

Inuyasha moved away from her neck to kiss her lips, Kagome kissed him back eagerly feeling that it's been awhile since they've been intimate with one another. He picked her up heading up the stairs and into their bedroom. He gently placed her on the bed removing all of her clothing and his. He kissed down her body paying close attention to her navel. Kagome fist his hair not particularly sure if she wanted him to go higher or lower. She gasped in pleasure when Inuyasha suddenly took one long lick on her lower lips.

"This was the other thing that I was dying to eat all day."

He reached up grabbing both of her breasts in each hand giving them soft squeeze. Kagome moaned louder loving the feeling that he was erupting out of her.

"Aren't I the one that's supposed to become horny all the time?" Kagome managed to gasp out under all of Inuyasha ministrations.

Inuyasha laughed. He looked up towards her admiring her flush chest and cheeks and swollen lips and hard nipples. "Where's the fun if you keep mounting me. I want to pleasure you!"

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Inuyasha didn't need to be told twice before he buried his head between Kagome's legs and sucking on her clit. Kagome screamed in pleasure and surprise. She could feel Inuyashas fangs and tongue on her vagina and it drove her insane with want. Inuyasha then began to feverishly lick her clit and shoving his tongue into her entrance making sure he was gathering her juices and licking her g-spot. Kagome began to arch off the bed feeling Inuyasha inside of her she grasped on the sheets trying to keep a hold on reality that she was slipping from her fingers. As Inuyasha began to lick faster she felt the tightness increase in her stomach until it snapped like a rubber band.

Kagome saw white lights flashed before her eyes as she orgasm not paying attention to Inuyasha who was licking the juices that flowed from her entrance. Climbing up her body Inuyasha looked at the face to see the widest grin he ever saw in his life.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Did you enjoy that?"

Kagome stared at him disbelieving. "Of course I enjoyed that I'm pretty sure I can't feel my legs now."

Inuyasha smirked. "Good, I hope you enjoy this as well." He shoved his cock into her tight pussy loving the way that her walls squeezed him. Kagome eyes rolled into the back of her head as she experienced another amazing orgasm.

Inuyasha began to thrust in her reveling in the way her walls got tighter as if it was trying to keep him inside. He leaned down towards her neck and began to nibble on Kagome's mate mark so that she could experience a lot more pleasure since he was close to his orgasm. Since she wasn't close enough he began to roughly rub her clit eliciting a scream from her as her orgasm race throughout her body. Inuyasha following close behind.

End of Lemon!

Inuyasha pulled out of Kagome and collapsed beside her. Both were breathing heavily and staring up towards the ceiling.

"Wow." They both said simultaneously. They looked towards each other their face lit up and huge grins marred their face.

"Is it the sex always going to be like this since I'm pregnant?" Kagome asked grinning at Inuyasha.

"I don't know but I sure do hope so!" Inuyasha shouted thinking about the future sex they were bound to have. "Now let's go to sleep I'm going out with the guys tomorrow."

"OK goodnight, love you." Kagome mumbled already falling asleep.

Inuyasha smiled down towards her placing a kiss towards her temple. "Goodnight, love you too Kagome."

Kagome and Inuyasha woke up early that morning both having plans to go places that day. Kagome was planning to go visit Sango even though that meant seeing Kikyo. And Inuyasha planned to go spend time with his father, brother, and nephew. Inuyasha was the first to leave since Kagome wanted to go and pack some of her clothes for Sango to be more comfortable in.

With Inuyasha out of the house Kagome thought it felt lonely so she got into her car and headed for the hospital.

Kagome was on the high way heading towards the hospital, she had her eyes set straight on the road in front of her paying attention so she didn't get into an accident and cause Inuyasha to worry. Looking into her rearview mirror she saw a black car with dark tinted windows right on her tail. She thought is she turned to the right the car might pass but she saw that on either side there was a black car the same as a first. As she lifted her head up she was startled to see another car the same as the other three.

_That wasn't there before_ Kagome thought. Honking her horns she hoped that one of the cars would move to let her through but that didn't seem to be the case. The car behind her slowed down putting distance between them before speeding up and ramming the front of his car to the back of her car. Kagome jerked forward in the car. She began to panic seeing to cars on the side closing in on her car but it was too late because both her crashed into Kagome car causing her car to spiral out of control and crashing into a guardrail.

Even though she couldn't see it she felt the four cars all slam into her car. She heard an explosion before blacking out her last thought of the one person she was begging to help her but could not hear her silent plea.

_Inuyasha._

Inuyasha laughed at the antics of his father as he watched his father plead for forgiveness from his mother. He felt a vibrating in his pocket and pulled out his phone to see the name Kagome flashing on the screen. Grinning he excused himself and answered his phone. He couldn't understand the feeling of dread that was in his stomach until he answered his phone.

"Hey my beautiful mate. Did you reach Sango already?"

"Hello? Is this Inuyasha? Were sorry to inform you but your mate is part of a five car collision please head down to Shikon hospital for more information." The voice explained on the other end of the phone before hanging up.

Inuyasha felt his world stop. His mate was in an accident and he didn't know if she was alive or even if he had enough strength to head down to the hospital. He only had one name running through his head.

_Kagome._

I hope you guys aren't mad at me but I really hope that you guys review please I'm practically begging you over here. Just press the little button please and thank you! Send your love to Kagome and Inuyasha they need it!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I'm very sorry about the long wait but as of now I'm studying for regents so my updates might come a little later… but here's a chapter and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… please don't make me actually meant it!

Chapter 6

Inuyasha stared blankly at the road as his brother drove him to the hospital. Sesshomaru, Inuyashas older brother, looked at Inuyasha feeling concern cloud his heart as he saw with each passing minute the light dim in his brother's eyes.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru called him not sure if he was responsive or not.

In response Inuyasha grunted not really in the mood to concentrate on talking. Instead he was thinking of ways to end his life that would result in the same amount of pain Kagome felt if he found out she died.

"Inuyasha could you tell me exactly what happened on that phone call? All you told me is that we need to head to the hospital."

Inuyasha clenched his eyes shut fisting his jeans. He knows that he owned Sesshomaru an explanation but he wasn't sure if he would be able to compose himself he told Sesshomaru, but he will anyway. His brother deserved that much. Plus, Sesshomaru thought of Kagome as his little sister.

Inuyasha took a deep breath preparing his self for the pain that was about to bombarded his heart. "Kagome was in an accident." Inuyasha managed to choke out. "There was a five car pileup and she was rushed to the hospital… five cars. I mean seriously Sess can't people clearly see that my mate is on the road and that I need her to be safe and not harmed." Inuyasha growled out not noticing his brother picking up the speed towards the hospital.

Sesshomaru glanced at Inuyasha before turning his gaze back to the road. "You know Kagome will be okay. You know especially how stubborn she is and she'll refuse to die before she gives you a kiss and a slap to the head."

Inuyasha felt his grief lighten but not all the way. Inuyasha well just have to take Sesshomarus word for it.

? POV

I slammed my hands on my desk. I glared hard at my phone before grabbing something random and threw it at the wall hearing the satisfying noise of glass breaking. I got up from my desk and started to walk towards it. I picked up the object and realized it was a picture that I took of Kagome and Inuyasha with them completely unaware of it.

Stroking the surface of the picture a smile started to cover my face as I thought about my plan. "It's okay soon you'll be in the arms of the person I'm sure you'll love… me."

I kissed the surface of the picture and started to feel myself get aroused. I chuckled darkly. They won't know what hit them.

End of ? POV

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sat outside the waiting room waiting for news on Kagome. Inuyasha who has been sitting there for more than two hours now began to become antsy. Just when he thought he couldn't handle it anymore a man dressed in a white lab coat and hair neatly comb. Smelling Kagome's scent on this man Inuyasha shot out of his seat.

The man looked up from the chart he was holding and smiled grimly at Inuyasha. Inuyasha felt his heart plummet towards his feet awaiting bad news on Kagome's condition.

"No need to be so sad, sonny. Your mate will be just fine. All she suffers is three broken ribs, a broken ankle, some minor lacerations, a cracked skull, and a minor concussion."

Inuyasha felt like crying when he heard all the injuries she has. There was a reason for him to be sad. "She's pregnant also, how is it that she's not dead?"

The doctor gave a huge belly shaking laugh. "You are a demon right sonny? When you two mated some of your demon matter was transferred to your mate making it almost impossible for anything that will kill a normal human, to kill her. As for your child I suspect that they will be just fine since they are also part demon."

Inuyasha felt a surge of relief at this news. He now knew that both his wife and kid will be just fine.

"I'm sorry, but you can't see her right now but if you come later on and I'm sure you'll be able to see her."

Inuyasha thanked the doctor before walking towards Sango's room. As he walked into the room he saw Sango was wide awake with Miroku at the side of her bed fast asleep.

Taking in Inuyashas haggard appearance Sango began to wonder how Inuyasha made it before Kagome, but she didn't need to ask because Inuyasha answered for her.

"Kagome was in a car accident on her way home."

Sango felt her world freeze…her best friend was in a car accident and it was all her fault. Inuyasha saw the expression on her face and began to explain. "It wasn't your fault; it was just a freak accident that could that could have happen to anybody."

"But it happened to her! And it was my entire fault." Sango felt the need to point out if Inuyasha didn't understand clearly.

Inuyasha sighed already feeling the need to go to Kagome's side, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to or quite some time.

"Sango what will it take for it to get through your head that me and Kagome do not blame you. It's not your fault that this happened, or your fault Kagome happens to be a considerate friend and want to visit you in your time of need."

Sango sighed worn out from this argument. "Fine then. How is she? Is she awake?"

Inuyasha leaned back against the wall and rubbed his neck. "She has multiple injuries and no she is probably not awake yet but I don't know yet since they won't allow me to see her for a while."

Sango looked towards the clock on the T.V. and saw that it has been thirty minutes since he arrived. "Maybe they will allow you to see her now. And when you do tell her I'm sorry and that I'll visit her tonight."

Inuyasha smiled towards Sango in gratitude. He glanced towards Miroku to see that he was still passed out. "Can you tell Miroku when he wakes up, and make sure that he doesn't worry too much."

"Okay, thank you for telling me Inuyasha." Inuyasha made a short jerky hand wave as he left the room.

Inuyasha walked into the waiting room to see that his brother was still there but it seemed that this time he had many admires around him completely blind to the large wedding band on his left hand ring finger. Inuyasha gave a weak laugh and walk towards his brother. "Any news about if we can visit Kagome yet?"

Sesshomaru looked towards his brother. "They said that you could visit her now, could you tell her I said hi and I wish her a well recovery." Sesshomaru looked at his brother warily wondering about how he would respond. But his worries dashed away when Inuyasha looked up to his brother with a smile.

"Okay I don't mind."

Sesshomaru gave a sigh of relief and watched as his brother headed towards his mates room wishing them all the luck.

I'm sorry that this chapter is so small guys, I promise to make a longer one nest time! Please leave me some reviews! I look forward to them!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while… typing this in school because I don't have a Microsoft word on my computer. I would kindly appreciate it if somebody could send me to a site where I could get Microsoft Word for free please and thank you.

Chapter 7

Inuyasha stood in front of the door he knew his wife was in. He could hear the steady rhythm of his wife's heart beat but he was afraid of the condition she will be in. He took a deep breath before pushing open the door. His breath catches in his throat as his amber eyes landed on the limp form of his mate.

He didn't even realize that he was standing next to her until he realized that he was holding tightly onto her hand. He pulled a chair closer to the bed and sat down.

"Hey Kagome, it's me Inuyasha. Kagome I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you. I'm sorry that I'm not a good enough husband or mate for you. It's just that I love you too much to ever let you go… You know our baby is going to be just fine right?" At this point Inuyasha had tears streaming freely down his face. "Kagome please wake up you don't know how much your scaring me right now. I mean come on you look dead! Even Sesshomaru is worried so please wake up."

Inuyasha ran his eyes up his wife's body starting at her feet, then slowly up her body. He watched as her chest rise and fell softly then he moved his eyes up to her face where he used one of his claws to softly trace her lips being mindful not to injure her. He looked at her cute button nose to smile softly. Then finally toward her dark deep brown eye that were staring at him.

Whoa wait her eyes were staring at him.

And right there were two chocolate brown eyes shining brightly toward him.

Inuyasha jumped up causing the chair he was sitting in to fall back and clatter on the floor. Kagome giggled softly at her husband's reaction to her begin awake.

"Hi." Kagome whispered softly towards her still stunned husband.

"H-H-Hi… Um are you Ok? Do you want me to call someone? Thirsty? Hungry? Because if you are-."

"Inuyasha," Kagome cut him off. "Thanks for all of that but right now I really just want to sit with you right now." Kagome begged hoping Inuyasha would see how desperate she was to spend some time with him.

Inuyasha looked at her for a minute before dragging the chair back towards her bedside. He sat down and took one of her hands into both of his and kissed it softly.

She smiled at him and tried to turn onto her side but noticed that it hurt too much to even try. "Well that isn't going to work." Kagome sighed. She really wanted to face Inuyasha. He looked at her disappointed face and crawled slowly into her bed trying not to jostle her and slipped into the little space provided for him. He carefully threw his arm around her form.

"That's so much better thank you." Kagome sighed satisfied with the position that they were in. Inuyasha kissed the back of her lightly afraid if he pressed a little harder he will cause her pain.

"You know that you are wrong right?" Kagome said.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome confused. "What do you mean? I'm wrong about what?"

Kagome looked at his face and study his features. She lifts her hand and focused on tracing the outer edge of his ear. "You said you're not a good enough husband or mate for me. I have to disagree with that. You're more than enough for me. Sometimes I think that I don't deserve you. I know that you will never leave me and I hope you know that I will never leave you."

Inuyasha kissed her lips softly and nodded his head yes. "Yeah I know."

Kagome weakly flicked him on his nose. "Idiot! Then why did you say that you're not good enough for me!"

Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him. "Hello, its called self-loathing. You are hurt and it just makes sense that it's my fault! I'm your mate; I'm supposed to protect you. I'm the one that is here to make sure you are safe and healthy at all times."

As soon as Inuyasha finished talking a young man walked in dressed in a white lab coat burst through the doors. "Good afternoon, my wonderful patient!" The man looked at Kagome and in a split second something flashed in his eyes that only lasted a split second before it disappeared. He plastered a large smile on his face. "Hello dearies, my name is Dr. Akitoki. But you can call me Hojo."

Kagome buried her head into the bad trying to muffle her laughter while Inuyasha rubbed his temple. Annoyed he looked at the man and rolled his eyes. Kagome lifted her head from the bed only to have a very red face.

"It really hurts to laugh but I couldn't stop it." Kagome said while turning red in the face making Inuyasha worry about her health and if she's in any pain.

"Wait." Kagome froze in her bed. "Your name is Hojo Akitoki?"

Hojo blushed. "Yea, it's nice to know you remember me Kagome."

Inuyasha looked between the two of them with a jealous look plastered on his face. He wanted to know how they knew each other. I mean he went to high school and college with Kagome shouldn't he know who this is? Kagome looked Inuyasha and smiled at his jealous face.

"Don't worry sweetie. I knew him back in middle school that's why you don't know him." Kagome explained to the now satisfied hanyou.

"It's not like I cared or anything. Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed looking to the side making sure no one could see the blush that was now staining his cheeks. Kagome smiled at her blushing husband while Hojo looked on in jealousy.

"Well Kagome it seems that it's only three days here than you are free to leave." Hojo explained going back in doctor mode.

"Really? That's a relief I thought it would have been longer!"

"It's my blood in you that's speeding up the recovery time." Inuyasha explained kissing Kagome on the cheek and rubbing her stomach. "It also protected our baby."

They heard a loud snap and looked towards Hojo who was hold Kagome's now broken file tightly in his hands. "Well I'll just take my leave now; I have other patients to tend to. Have a nice day." Hojo breezed out the room the door closing softly behind him.

"Well good riddance." Inuyasha said as he pounced on Kagome devouring her lips.

? POV

I looked out the window. The two of them were just intoxicating. I mean really look at how he was treating her.

"You'll soon be mine don't worry about that." I turned on my heel and speed walked out the hospital no one paying attention to me. I'll soon get what I want and deserve.

End of ? POV

So did you like it? Review please! Send me your thoughts!


End file.
